Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for reducing leaks and controlling water flowing in and through in-ground sprinkler systems. In particular, examples of the present disclosure are related to a non-invasive, in-ground sprinkler system, where valves do not extend into a sealing surface and the sealing surface is internally covered.
Background
Conventional in-ground sprinklers are commonly used in commercial irrigation systems, particularly golf courses. In-ground sprinklers are commonly installed coupled to underground water supply lines that supply water to the in-ground sprinklers. The in-ground sprinklers have pop-up sprinklers that are contained in cylindrical housings.
Conventional in-ground sprinklers are configured to output water in a desired area that may be a circular arc. Conventionally to control the output of water, manually turning on, or turn off the sprinkler, controls positioned on a top surface of the in-ground sprinkler are adjusted.
Responsive to adjusting the controls on the top surface of the in-ground sprinkler, valves are opened or closed, via valve stem which extends through the body of the valve. An O-ring around the stem usually seals off the water pressure from outside the valve body. However, repositioning the valve through the body of the valve causes friction between the valve stem and the sealing surface (O-ring), which over time causes leaks. The controls positioned on the top surface of the in-ground sprinkler are subject to wear and contact from machinery operating on the ground surface, such as lawn mowers, weed whackers, etc. The machinery may cause contacts of the controls to become worn down and inoperable. The machinery may also cause the controls to move the valves away from the internal or external sealing surface, causing leaks.
Conventional in-ground sprinklers may also utilize patches that are positioned on an external surface of a sealing surface. Responsive to adjusting the controls positioned on the top surface of the in-ground sprinkler, the patch may be moved towards the sealing surface to stop water flow. However, water pressure may cause the external patch to not be flush with the sealing surface, which may cause leaks. Furthermore, continuous energy is needed to be applied to the external patch to counteract the internal water pressure.
Accordingly, needs exists for more efficient and effective in-ground sprinkler systems that reduces leakage by eliminating valve stems, reduces the number of sealing surfaces within a chamber, and utilizes internal water pressure and a permanent magnet to control a patch to open and close an internal sealing surface.